


The Chair

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Polyamory Negotiations, Shiro's arm used as a vibe, Voyeurism, best way to get Lance is to tell him no, he really wanted to be there, the forced should be "forced", vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Keith and Shiro have a new fancy massage chair, and who are they to keep that glory all to themselves? Lance wants in, and against his better judgement he sneaks in to try the mythical chair which is all well and good until someone pops a boner...





	The Chair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardenofmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/gifts).



> I'm here again with yes yes... another fill! [I know you are all so excited for this wild ride]... this is the 19th fill on my card for MASSAGE... as requested from [gardenofmaris ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris) in my Vol-Tron? server... I have now only 6 more to black out this card... yay for NaNo and the sprints of doom... 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) for looking this over!

#  The Chair

Keith was being such a bitch. At least that is what Lance was thinking. Ever since he and Shiro had gotten that massage chair, Keith would not allow him to even sit in the damn thing. Lance was starting to get salty about the damn thing and Hunk was more than tired of hearing him complain about the stupid chair. 

“Lance I swear to all that is holy if you are coming here to tell me about that damn chair again.” Hunk shook his head when he saw Lance slink into the kitchen.

Lance opened his mouth, “Since when am I not allowed to visit my best friend in the world.”

“Uhh when that best friend is only coming to pine over two other men and their chair.”

“Okay first of all,” Lance held up his finger, “I am not pining. And second, that chair is supposed to be amazing and have you seen how relaxed Shiro is after taking time in that chair?”

Hunk groaned, “Listen buddy, I love ya man, you are like a brother but I have to tell you. You are pining for them both, hard core. And I don’t know what it is when it comes to the chair thing, but you are so fixated on it. I think that you are just shifting your focus onto the chair instead of actually dealing with the fact you are in love with those two.”

Lance rolled his eyes snorting, “You have no idea what you are talking about Hunk. Why the hell-- no how the hell could i possibly like such a stuck up pain in the ass--”

“Who is a stuck up pain in the ass?” Keith’s voice cut off Lance in mind-tirade.

Lance yelped, practically falling off the stool he was perched on. “How the hell do you sneak up on people wearing combat boots?”

Keith raised his eyebrow shaking his head, “You are so weird.”

Lance scowled, “Yeah and you're a--”

Hunk clapped his hand over Lances mouth, “Hey Keith, everything alright?”

Keith looked from one man to the other, “Uhhh, yeah I guess so. I was just coming to get some coffee for Shiro. He has a bunch of paperwork to get through tonight.”

“Oh?” Hunk replied, taking his hand away and giving Lance a look to make him shut up. “I have some cookies, freshly baked you can take with you.”

Keith groaned, “Shiro is going to complain that he is getting fat if I take him some of that.”

Hunk chuckled, “Still, do you want them?”

Keith smirked, “Yeah, we will just have to work em off later in the training room.”

Lance snorted, earning him another look from Keith.

“So yeah,” Keith took the tray that Hunk loaded up with two cups, a carafe of coffee, and a plate piled with warm cookies. “Thanks again Hunk, this looks great. Uhh, later Lance.”

Lance swiveled his head before speaking, ensuring that Keith was actually out of the room, “Did you see that, Hunk?”

Hunk sighed shaking his head, knowing it was likely to be a long night with Lance ranting about the pair. He pulled out another plate and added some of his baking to it, placing it on the counter in front of them. 

“Tell me about it.”

 

* * *

Lance made his way back through the darkened corridors of the Atlas. He was tired and ready to call it a night. After having his fill of warmed baking and a hot chocolate care of Hunk, he was prepped to go crash out for a few hours of the night cycle. As he walked past the gym he could hear the grunts and clashing of metal against metal. Glancing in, he saw that Shiro and Keith were both sparing, dancing back and forth along the mats. Lance watched for a moment. What the hell was Hunk talking about? There was no freaking way that he was attracted to those two. I mean sure Shiro was a freaking god made human. All of those muscles should be illegal. And since his rebirth or whatever it is that you wanted to call it, his hair was a snowy white ethereal depending on the light.  _ I mean you would have to be dead to not find Shiro attractive,  _ Lance thought. But then there was Keith. Keith....okay, since joining the Blades and going off on that Space whale, gaining a few years on everyone else, he was, well built. Not only had he grown infuriatingly taller than Lance, his muscles were far more defined and he had a better sense of self. But that was in no way meaning that Lance was attracted to him. Or the way that his muscles rippled with each exchanged blow. 

Lance shook his head. What the hell was he doing? While they were here in the training room it meant that there was no one in Shiro’s room. If Lance could grow horns and a tail he certainly would have. Lance bit his bottom lip as he dashed down the hallway and over to where the captain’s quarters were located. For some reason Shiro had allowed the biometrics for all of the paladins to freely enter his room. While it was  _ supposed  _ to be something that he only used in an emergency, wasn’t his trying the chair an emergency? Lance had aches and pains to. It wasn’t like Shiro and Keith were the  _ only _ ones going out on missions and saving the universe and shit.

Lance let out a breath he was holding when the doors to Shiro’s suite opened up. He was always caught by how vast it was, with a living space as well as a private bedroom. There was an ensuite, which was nice, as it meant that unlike the others he didn’t have to share a bathroom. Lance made his way directly to the chair. It was sitting right in the main living area beside the small loveseat where Keith’s space wolf Kosmo lay sleeping. His ears pricking only for the barest second when Lance entered, and he let out a long sigh when he realized who it was. 

“Sorry buddy,” Lance ruffled the wolf’s head, “I forgot to bring you some treats. Promise to double up next time. For now I have to try out this chair that your Daddies will not allow me to use.”

Kosmo let out another huff, one eyebrow raised as Lance walked to the chair itself, a glorious leather thing which had some kind of long name of letters and numbers. Lance sighed as he sank into the seat, the buttery soft leather feeling like heaven against his skin. He ran his hands along the arms, moaning at how they glided. His right hand hit something hard, a remote. Lance’s eyes went wide as he looked over the buttons on the thing. There were so many, but if he could drive a giant sentient robotic lion through time and space, what was a robotic massage chair?

Lance started playing with the buttons, and the chair came to life. Never had he felt so good. It was like a slew of hands were working over his entire body, working out every kink he had, including ones he didn’t even realize he had. Lance moaned as the heat then kicked in, the combination of pressing and warmth was almost too much for him. Lance had no idea how long he had been sitting there, or how long he had been watched. 

“Lance what the flying fuc--” Keith’s voice penetrated through Lance’s mind.

“You know Lance,” Shiro cut off Keith, “when I gave you the pass for my room, I wasn’t expecting you to break in when I wasn’t here.”

Lance jumped up his face a brilliant shade of red. “I, uhh, shit.”

Shiro coughed, averting his eyes. “You might want to do something about that.”

“What?” Lance asked, genuinely confused.

“Your boner, you ass,” Keith snapped. 

Lance’s eyes widened, “My what?”

Keith was standing with his arms crossed, glaring as Lance looked down and was horrified to see that yes, he was sporting a boner. His cargos were tented in a way that left no question of exactly what he was feeling that very moment.

“Oh Quiznak!” Lance swore. 

Keith stepped forward, his movements almost too fast to follow, “Show me.”

“Wait, what?” Lance asked confused.

Keith shoved Lance back against the chair, his hand pressed against the seat beside Lance’s head. “Show us what you are going to do about that.”

If Lance wasn’t flushed before, he sure as hell was now. He looked back to Shiro hoping for some help only to find the older man had closed the door to his room placing his new hand against the panel. Lance heard the familiar sound of the door locking. Lance swallowed and did the only thing he could think of. Staring back at Keith, he decided to accept the challenge he found there. 

“Fine.”

Lance leaned back, closing his eyes. It wasn’t like he had never jerked off with someone else before. Granted, last time it was some weird experimental phase he was going through while at camp. And of course there were times in the showers where he would be completely nude in front of other guys. Of course over the years it isn’t like he had never sported a boner, it was just biology. Lance took out his cock, pushing down his pants and boxers enough to free his cock and balls. Keith backed off, going over the the sofa which Kosmo had vacated, opting for elsewhere. Lance gasped as he wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly stroking the shaft. Precum beaded along his slit, which he swiped with his thumb, using it as lube to help the glide of his fingers against his cock. 

“Slower,” Shiro spoke, making Lance shiver as he slowed his pace until he was met with an approved humm from the older man. 

Lance let out a whimper as he felt the chair start up once more, the small mechanical hands doing their magic along his body. Lance opened his eyes, seeing Keith smirking with the remote, typing in something to the thing. 

“What are you doing?” Lance gasped, his hand stilling.

“Who said you could stop?” Keith asked.

Lance cried out as he felt the massage centre right around his ass, his hand moving jerkily as he jerked himself off. Lance never had felt so aroused as both men did not take their eyes off of him, their look hungry and wanting. 

“Oh shit,” Lance swore. He was so close.

“You may not cum yet,” Shiro commanded, making Lance whimper as he slowed down. 

Milky precum was trickling down Lance’s shaft. Lance could feel his breath coming in gasps, he needed to have his release. He looked to Shiro pleadingly, hoping that his message was getting across to the older man.

Shiro looked to Keith, “Take care of him.”

Keith smirked, “With pleasure.”

Lance looked from one man to the other. What the hell did they mean? He could feel his whole body shiver with anticipation, uncertain what Shiro meant, and was surprised on discovering that he was hoping for Keith to wrap his luscious lips around his cock.

Keith slipped to the floor. On all fours he crawled over to Lance, rising up on his knees until he was between Lance’s spread legs. His violet eyes were staring into Lance’s blue, “This is up to you, if you don’t want this let me know now.”

Lance felt his brain short circuit slightly, “I didn’t think I had a choice in anything here.”

Keith cocked his head, “You always have a choice. If you don’t want me to touch you I will back away now. You have to tell me clearly that you want this. We only want you here if you want to be here as well.”

Lance looked up to Shiro, who was nodding in agreement.

“Yes,” Lance said without thinking twice. “I want to be here, I want this.”

Keith grinned, sharp canines glinting in the light reminding, Lance that this man was not completely human and now seemed to be showing more of an animalistic side since discovering his heritage, something which Lance was surprised to find only aroused him further, thinking on just how it would be fun to really see Keith let loose and go ‘full Galra’ on him. Lance shivered, a thought for another day.

Keith watched Lance for a while longer, licking his lips in anticipation. He waited until Lance was watching him and really seeing him before he slid his hands slowly up along Lance’s thighs. Lance let out a cry as he felt Keith’s warm calloused hand wrap around his weeping cock. He watched as Keith slowly stroked the erection, rose up on his knees, and wrapped his mouth around Lance’s cock. 

Keith’s mouth watered as he tasted the salty precum which had gathered and slowly trickled down Lance’s shaft. Enjoying the heavy warm weight of Lance on his tongue. Keith hummed his pleasure as his head bobbed over Lance, moaning slightly when he felt fingers tangling into his hair and the way that Lance’s breath picked up. 

Lance could feel his whole body shaking, wanting to explode while fighting to keep control and have this continue as long as possible. He looked up to see Shiro had his own cock out, stroking in time with Keith’s ministrations. His mechanical arm, though, was nowhere to be found. Then Keith moaned and Lance looked down to see that Shiro’s arm was right there, massaging Keith’s ass. Lance watched as the arm pushed down Keith’s jeans and slipped under the waistband. 

Keith came off Lance for a brief moment, his face flush as he moaned, feeling Shiro press his digit against his entrance. “Lance you can cum in my mouth.”

Lance almost orgasmed right there, the sight of Keith coming undone just from the taste of his cock on his lips. “Shit.”

Keith smiled and wrapped his swollen red lips around Lance once more. It didn’t take him long before Lance’s back arched and he came with a cry down Keith’s throat. Keith moaned around Lance, continuing to suck until there was nothing coming out. There was a grunt from Shiro as he came, Keith following suit as he pulled off of Lance with a wet sound. 

Lance collapsed against the chair, feeling like a puddle of flesh. “Oh wow.”

* * *

 

“So that just happened.” Lance said after they had all cleaned up, “uhh if you don’t mind my asking, what happens now?”

“What the hell do you mean what happens next?” Keith snapped, “I’m tired, I want to go to bed.”

Lance watched in confusion as Keith stormed to the bedroom, hearing him greet Kosmo. Shiro opened his arms for Lance, “Don’t mind him, it’s been a long day and we weren’t exactly expecting to see you here like this tonight.”

Lance flushed, “Sorry about that.”

Shiro ran his thumb along Lance’s lip, “I’m not sorry at all.”

“What?”

Shiro smirked, “Do you really think it was a coincidence of how adament Keith was for you to stay out of this room and out of that chair? It's a chair.”

“I thought it was something special.”

“It’s a chair.” Shiro repeated with a chuckle, “Keith mused that by telling you no that you would sneak in at some point to try it out. We just didn’t think it would take you so long.”

“You planned this?” Lance sputtered.

“Only a little.”

Lance cocked his head, “Wait a minute. Did you really give all of the paladins access to your room?”

“No,” Shiro shook his head, “I did not need to have someone walk in at the wrong time.”

“But how was I then…”

“How could you sneak in if I didn’t allow it?”

Lance could feel himself turning red once more. H had been played. Beautifully. And he wasn’t even mad about it.

Lance looked into Shiro’s eyes, “So where do we go from here? Am I dating both of you? Is that even possible?”

Shiro smiled softly, “Honestly anywhere you wish, and yes, we would like that. If you are open to it.”

Lance looked down, thinking about his situation, the thought of dating both Shiro  _ and _ Keith.  _ Damnit Hunk. _ It wasn’t such a bad thought, being part of a trio. 

“I rather like that idea,” Lance grinned, “I think my mamà would be happy as well.”

Shiro snorted “Oh?”

“Yeah,” Lance chuckled, “she said it was a damn shame that the handsome commander already had a handsome boyfriend.”

“Did she now?”

“Mmm hmm,” Lance nodded leaning against Shiro.

“Come, let's go to bed. It's been a long day and soon Keith will be sending Kosmo out to get us. And let me just say, I have no idea how Keith is able to teleport all the time with that wolf. It’s jarring as hell.”

Lance chuckled, allowing the older man to lead him to the sanctum of his bedroom. Keith looked up as they walked in, “Took you long enough, I was about to send out Kosmo.”

Lance and Shiro both snorted, only laughing harder at Keith’s confusion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
